hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 5
Show #5 (K-05 REV) *Original airdate: October 5, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: February 22, 1969; July 19, 1969 TV Guide summary: The quartet offers "My Beatiful Callioposax" and "Doing The Banana Splits." Rundown: Show #K-05 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (9, 10) *Drooper calls the roll, but reads the list backwards. (9) *Secret password (Baseball) *Bingo introduces the cartoon. (9) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Wizard Ramnizar.” Bakaar has enlisted the aid of the wicked wizard, Ramnizar, who magically brings the Arabian Knights to his temple on the Flaming Mountain. Nida and Zazuum follow their friends and find a way to both free them and steal the wizard’s magic book. Without possession of his magic book, the evil magician’s spells are useless against the Arabian Knights. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (9) *Bingo cleans the Banana Pad. He uses a feather duster to dust a head bust (with a colored wig and funky psychedelic glasses). The statue starts to sneeze. (9) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Song: “The Beautiful Calliopa” (9) *Drooper takes out the trash. The trash can is throwing trash back at Drooper. Fleegle tries to help him, but they both get confetti thrown at them. *Banana Splits News (Three-legged race) (10) *Fleegle introduces “Danger Island.” *Danger Island 9: Upon returning to their cave, Morgan, Chongo and Link are attacked by some natives who were waiting for them to return. After a good fight, they rid themselves of the natives. Meanwhile, back at the shore, Mu-tan has tied Dr. Haydn and Leslie so they cannot escape. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (9) *Danger Island 10: Chongo has discovered a ship anchored off the island. He, Morgan and Link run to the beach where they find Mu-tan and his pirates. They scare them off and rescue Dr. Haydn and Leslie. Morgan tells Dr. Haydn he had found a boat off an inland island along with some maps and other articles. Dr. Haydn feels that these articles and maps belong to his brother, Philip, who was lost near the islands some years before. They decide to go back to the cave and take a look at the map so they can start their search right away. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (10) *Fleegle gets the mail. Trying to get a letter out, Fleegle plays tug-of-war with the hand in the mailbox. The hand emerges wearing a boxing glove and punches Fleegle in the face. (10) *Riddle Time (Looks like a banana) (4) (Repeated from Show #2) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Cuckoo/what time is it (Watch stopped) (18) *Dear Drooper (Hand-me-downs) (10) *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Plot Of The Puppet Master.” Lazaraque, the puppet master, uses his little people to steal the King’s crown, but Tooly sees the theft and alerts the Musketeers. They rush to Lazaraque’s hideaway; Tooly tags along, and even with his bungling, the group manages to retrieve the royal treasure and defeat the villain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (10) *There is a knock at the clubhouse door. Snorky answers the door and is greeted by a large cartoon cat, carrying a huge mousetrap and mallet. In the voice of Mr. Jinks (performed by Daws Butler), he asks, “Did you send for the mouse exterminator?” (29) *Carrying lumber, Bingo tells Fleegle he’s going to build a doghouse for Ogre. Ogre takes a big bite out of the wood. (10) *Song: “Doin’ The Banana Split” (10) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Bingo asks Mildred the robot to put him to sleep. (9) *Drooper runs across the clubhouse. Fleegle asks him what he’s doing. He replies, “I’m trying to keep two fellows from fighting...me and Bingo.” Bingo chases Drooper. (10) *Adjourning the club, Fleegle asks for a motion to leave. Bingo, Drooper and Snorky oblige by dancing out the door, and Fleegle follows them out. (10) *Riddle Time (Super banana) (9) *Snorky throws a paper airplane out the window, which cuts to animation of a spacecraft. (9) *Season 2 closing Syndicated Version Episode 9 *Introduction *Drooper calls the roll, but reads the list backwards. *Bingo introduces the cartoon. (9) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Wizard Ramnizar.” Bakaar has enlisted the aid of the wicked wizard, Ramnizar, who magically brings the Arabian Knights to his temple on the Flaming Mountain. Nida and Zazuum follow their friends and find a way to both free them and steal the wizard’s magic book. Without possession of his magic book, the evil magician’s spells are useless against the Arabian Knights. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Bingo cleans the Banana Pad. He uses a feather duster to dust a head bust (with a colored wig and funky psychedelic glasses). The statue starts to sneeze. *Song: “The Beautiful Calliopa” *Danger Island 9: Upon returning to their cave, Morgan, Chongo and Link are attacked by some natives who were waiting for them to return. After a good fight, they rid themselves of the natives. Meanwhile, back at the shore, Mu-tan has tied Dr. Haydn and Leslie so they cannot escape. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Riddle Time (Super banana) *Snorky throws a paper airplane out the window, which cuts to animation of a spacecraft. *Bingo asks Mildred the robot to put him to sleep. Episode 10 *Introduction *Dear Drooper (Hand-me-downs) *Drooper runs across the clubhouse. Fleegle asks him what he’s doing. He replies, “I’m trying to keep two fellows from fighting...me and Bingo.” Bingo chases Drooper. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Plot Of The Puppet Master.” Lazaraque, the puppet master, uses his little people to steal the King’s crown, but Tooly sees the theft and alerts the Musketeers. They rush to Lazaraque’s hideaway; Tooly tags along, and even with his bungling, the group manages to retrieve the royal treasure and defeat the villain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Carrying lumber, Bingo tells Fleegle he’s going to build a doghouse for Ogre. Ogre takes a big bite out of the wood. *Song: “Doin’ The Banana Split” *Banana Splits News (Three-legged race) *Danger Island 10: Chongo has discovered a ship anchored off the island. He, Morgan and Link run to the beach where they find Mu-tan and his pirates. They scare them off and rescue Dr. Haydn and Leslie. Morgan tells Dr. Haydn he had found a boat off an inland island along with some maps and other articles. Dr. Haydn feels that these articles and maps belong to his brother, Philip, who was lost near the islands some years before. They decide to go back to the cave and take a look at the map so they can start their search right away. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Fleegle gets the mail. Trying to get a letter out, Fleegle plays tug-of-war with the hand in the mailbox. The hand emerges wearing a boxing glove and punches Fleegle in the face. *Adjourning the club, Fleegle asks for a motion to leave. Bingo, Drooper and Snorky oblige by dancing out the door, and Fleegle follows them out. Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Calliopesaxaviatrumparimbaclaribassotrombaphone. *The riddle time (Looks like a banana) was previously seen in the second episode. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index